Spring Cleaning
by R3aL
Summary: Its spring time in the apartment and you know what that means


This is my second Soul Eater story about my fav paring. I hope you like it.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"Damn I really hate spring cleaning." Soul said picking up a basket full of clothes heading towards the laundry room. "I should be doing better things." He mumbled walking past the kitchen. He looked inside the kitchen seeing Maka washing the dishes humming to herself. "Damn woman. Telling me what to do. She ain't the boss of me." He grumbled again. Suddenly in matter of seconds something flew past his head. Soul looked to where the object had landed and gasped when he saw it was a butcher knife stuck in the wall. He turned to the kitchen again to see Maka whistling innocently to herself. She looked up and smiled. "Something wrong?" She asked putting away the last place. Soul just laughed nervously. "N…not at all." He stuttered walking away. Maka giggled softly then yelled out. "Hurry up and finish Soul. Everyone will be here soon for the big dinner." She yelled walking out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Yeah sure. But I don't see why we have to do all this junk." Soul yelled back from the laundry room. "Because…" She began popping up in front of the laundry door. "It's spring! And you know what that means" Her voice rang. "You working me to death." He joked blocking a hit from his friend. "Very funny." Her voice had a sarcastic sound to it. "Its means we gotta get this place looking nice." Maka continued. Soul turned on the washer walking up to her. "Just make sure this doesn't interrupt my me time." He said walking past her. Maka huffed and turned in his direction.

"All you do is spend time in your room doing god know what. Is that what you consider me time?" Soul turned to her with a small smile. "That's the plan." He turned back around walking into the living room. "Men." Maka whispered following him. She looked in the living room finding him watching TV. "You're not even done! Did you even try to clean the living room?!" She yelled. Soul just looked at her not really caring. "That was Blair's job and besides it looks fine." He replied looking back at the TV. Maka's face grew red with anger. "The place is horrible! The couch hasn't been moved the place hasn't been vacuumed!" This was getting way to annoying. Every year was the same with Maka acting like a neat freak. _"I hate spring cleaning." _He thought again for the fifth time that morning. Soul sighed getting up from the couch and walking towards his meister. "Your not going to let this go are you?" He said sounding defeated. "Not until this place is a 100%." She winked. "Alright fine. I'll clean the living after that can I take a break?" He asked pleading with his meister. Maka sighed then smiled. "Sure." She said walking back into the kitchen. "Damn woman." He said getting stared on his chores.

It didn't take long for Soul to finish but to him it felt like eternity to him. Sighing to himself he felt accomplished in a way. He walked into the kitchen seeing Maka put the finishing touches on one of the dishes. He took a deep breath taking in the delicious smell of her cooking. "You know you should be a chef for your part time job." Maka turned to him with a smile. "Yeah but I like cooking for you more." Soul chuckled hearing that. "You sound like a wife you know that?" Soul said watching her put the meat in the oven. He heard laughter and saw her turn around with a wide smile. "I'd rather be your wife." Souls eyes widened in shock but then he composed himself. He walked up to her placing his hands around her waist pulling closer to him. "S…soul…" Maka began but was quickly interrupted by him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said covering her lips with his own. The young meister hesitated a moment put quickly complied to her weapons needs. They remained like that for what seemed like for ever not hearing the loud knocking at the door.

"Do you think they're not home." Tsubaki asked turning to BlackStar who had annoyed look on his face banging on the door. "I don't know but if that's Meat Loaf I smell burning someone's gonna get hurt." BlackStar said his voice filled with anger. "Maybe their just busy we are coming a bit early." Kid said leaning against the wall. "Kid its only 5:55." Liz commented pulling Patti away from the fire extinguisher. "Exactly! Not only are we here at an uneven time but were too early!" The group just sighed at Kid and continued to wait on duo in the apartment.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay its really late and I'm tired I just wanted to do this and post it up and don't worry about my other Fanfictions I am working on them as fast as I can. But a little procrastination never hurt right. Well night everyone.


End file.
